wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 14, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The October 14, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 14, 2013 at Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Episode summary Santino Marella vs Fandango A dancer is only as good as his partner, and it seems that Fandango’s found his step again thanks to a timely move by Summer Rae with a match on the line. The dancing Superstar’s opponent in question was Santino, who had an extra pep in his step on the holiday honoring his countryman, Christopher Columbus. Alas, national pride wasn’t enough to carry The Italian Stallion, and the dancing devil promptly took Santino for a different kind of swing than he’s been used to lately. The former Intercontinental Champion briefly bounced back and unleashed The Cobra, yet Summer’s timely interference averted Santino’s strike, and Fandango took advantage with a roll-up pin. Triple H & Stephanie McMahon addressed Big Show’s attack Mr. McMahon once famously warned Superstars not to “cross the Boss,” and it would appear that The Chairman’s mentality has been passed down in full to his daughter and son-in-law. Following Big Show’s firing by Stephanie and subsequent knockout of COO Triple H, “The Authority” not only pressed charges but vowed to reclaim anything of value the giant calls his own. Triple H in particular promised to make his detractors "grovel" at his feet, to say nothing of anyone who chanted the word "YES!" after Big Show had KO'ed him. As if on cue, Daniel Bryan arrived to fan the flames of his celebration over the flattened COO the previous week by leading a massive "YES!" chant, but he was quickly attacked from behind by Alberto Del Rio. Sensing a business opportunity of sorts, Stephanie capitalized by scheduling Bryan to face “Mexico’s Greatest Export” later in the evenin while Triple H chanted "YES!" Call it a seal of approval. Tons of Funk vs The Real Americans Zeb Colter’s comments about Los Matadores and their “little pet” currently running rampant in WWE were certainly ominous, but not so much as what his soldiers Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro did moments after The Founding Father had finished his lecture. Battling through the funky fury of Tons of Funk, The Real Americans deployed a coordinated power strike that saw them slowly dismantle their monstrous opponents punch by punch. Brodus Clay provided Tensai assistance at the 11thhour, yet it wasn’t enough to slow down the patriots’ momentum: With a helping hand from Swagger, Cesaro executed the Neutralizer on The Funkasaurus. Even after the pinfall was counted, though, the former U.S. Champion couldn’t resist one last demonstration – perhaps to Los Matadores– by hauling Tensai up for the Cesaro Swing. Brie Bella vs Tamina Snuka Brie Bella may have briefly sidelined AJ Lee from action, but the devious Divas Champion got some measure of payback against the future Mrs. Bryan by dispatching Tamina Snuka to discipline the latest, most persistent challenger to AJ’s Divas Title. Brie put up a tough fight against Tamina, dazzling the Superfly Diva with quick kicks and leaps to the outside, but a big boot to the face put Brie down for the three-count. With Brie prone on the mat, Tamina & AJ decided to make a demonstration of their own. First, Tamina plastered the former Divas Champion with the Superfly Splash, and AJ followed up by locking in the Black Widow, refusing to break the hold until Nikki Bella, who had been banned from ringside by Stephanie McMahon, finally came to her sister's aid. Results * Singles Match: '''Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Santino Marella * '''Tag Team Match: The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Singles Match: Tamina Snuka (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Brie Bella Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Nikki Bella Category:WWE television episodes